The Triple Dog Daring
by DragonWriterZZ
Summary: When Anko's plans to go swimming are foiled, Kurenai challenges her to a Triple Dog Dare instead. But Anko throws it right back at her...Confess to Asuma and Obito! Ships: ObiAnko, AsuKure, KakaRin
1. The games begin!

**Ok, so this is my very first time writing an ObiAnko fic, alright? :3 I love Obito, and for some weird reason, I've become an ObiAnko fan. XD Alright, let me start and PLEASE read and review! X3 **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the characters or anime/manga. If I did, there'd be some STRANGE things going on…^^;**

Obito was bored again. No one was with him at all to begin with, so who wouldn't be? All day, he'd been lying on his back and just looking at the sky. Of course, Obito didn't think he was early, because he never was! The day he was early was the day the world ended. He felt a kick to the head and winced at it.

"It's about time, Kakashi no baka-" Obito said as he tilted his head back. "Hey, you aren't Kakashi no baka!"

The Uchiha saw Orochimaru standing right in front of him. That snaky man freaked him out and made his skin crawl all over. Obito pounced up and back in a split second. What was that freak doing on his training grounds? It was his sensei's territory and belonged to him as well.

"Obito-Kun," he heard a voice ask.

Obito stood up straight and looked to the other side of the field where Anko had just walked in. She stood between the two, just glancing back and forth. Obito grinned at her and ran over to her side.

"See, now Anko-Chan's here to make you get off my training grounds!" Obito yelled and stuck his tongue out.

"Obito Uchiha, this is _our_ training grounds." Orochimaru said, rolling his tongue over his lips.

"S-Sensei, you're scaring me again." Anko stated.

"Fine," Orochimaru put his tongue away, but left a smirk in its place. "But Anko, I have to go find more members for our team. Would you mind keeping Obito company for me?"

Anko's eyes bugged out of her head almost instantly. She gulped and nodded with a sheepish smile on her face. "O-Of course, Sensei!"

"Good," Orochimaru said with a very low, devilish tone echoing up through his throat.

Orochimaru walked away and finally just vanished through the air. Anko let her breath escape her chest and she exhaled deeply. Obito released his carbon dioxide at the same time she had. He stepped out in front of her and leaned out, smiling like a great friend at her. She blushed immensely, but gave him a soft, small smile in return.

"Well, can I leave now?" he asked.

"Oh," she said sadly, diverting her attention to the ground. "Sure, I-I guess you could."

"Really," Obito asked and gave her a bone-crushing hug. "Thanks, Anko-Chan!"

She didn't even bother to say anything back. Anko just looked down at the dirt after he left. She was supposed to see him tomorrow anyway. It wasn't any different if he left her. After he let her breathe again, he ran off to see his team. Orochimaru came back with nothing but a gopher on a rope.

"I got dinner!" he exclaimed happily.

"Sensei, that's…just gross." she replied as her eye twitched.

"Where's that Obito child?" Orochimaru ignored her comment toward his 'dinner' and looked in every direction.

"He left, Sensei." Anko replied sadly. "Can we just train, please?"

"Fine," he shrugged and dropped his gopher.

\[=]/

The next day, Anko woke up with a large yawn rattling in her throat. After she finished her yawn, she stood up from her bed and stretched her limbs out. She grabbed her towel and headed off to the shower. Anko finished in a few minutes and got dressed. She pulled out her Cheerios, milk, bowl and spoon and began shoveling bunches into her mouth.

After drinking the milk and putting her dishes away, she grabbed her bag and packed it up. She hummed as she packed her iPod, new towel, shorts, shirt, undergarments and other essentials she'd need.

"Today's the day!" Anko said to herself quite loudly as she grinned and put a +Anima manga in her bag.

The day she had been looking forward to was finally here. Anko heard a knock at her door in just a matter of seconds after her packing was over. She jumped right up and answered the door. Rin and Kurenai were standing on her porch.

"Hi Anko-Chan," Rin said. "We had to tell you that our trip to the pool was cancelled."

"You're kidding, right?" Anko asked, depression echoing through her voice. "The one time I get to even talk to Obito, it's ruined."

"Obito, eh," Kurenai smirked. "Now, is someone still holding onto their little crush?"

"Never had one," Anko said with an evil gleam in her eye.

"Yes you have," Kurenai snickered. "It's written right across your face, Anko."

"How," Anko asked with a raised brow.

"You're blushing," Rin giggled.

Anko's blush only deepened. These two knew just about everything and anything about her. If she was mad, they knew, if she was sad, they knew, if Orochimaru made her eat squirrel for breakfast because her apartment was infested with termites and she had no-where else to go, they knew! The more and more she thought about it, she ended up knowing she could make this a fun little game.

"Someone needs to 'fess up to a certain Sarutobi, ya know." Anko stated with a smirk directed at Kurenai.

"Only when you confess to that Uchiha, will I ever even consider touching that freak's hand!" Kurenai exclaimed.

"Sounds like we have ourselves a bet here, neh?" Rin asked, smirking.

"Oh no, I'm not going through this alone Narigashi." Kurenai said, flailing her arms around. "You and Kakashi have to count up points."

"Nani," Rin asked with a raised brow and Anko nodded with a sheepish smile.

"Sorry Rin-Chan, but it'd only be fair." The Mitarashi stated.

"Alright then," Rin sighed. "I guess I could get Kakashi into doing it."

"Good," Kurenai said with a confident face before looking at Anko again. "Anko Mitarashi, I give you the triple-dog-dare of confessing to Obito in at least two weeks."

"Fine," Anko sighed and looked at Kurenai. "Kurenai Yuuhi, I give you the triple-dog-dare of confessing to Asuma in at least two weeks."

"No more than two weeks." Rin said while nodding. "I'd love to see how this turns out."

_**To Be Continued**_

**Alrighty, so what'd you guys think? :3 Things are already getting fired up in my mind! So, you **_**[MUST READ THIS PART! VERY IMPORTANT!]**_** If you aren't related with my updating skills, then you should know this.**

**1) I don't normally update something right off the bat unless the idea STRIKES ME like a bat.**

**2) I normally update on weekends, but if I'm not amazingly busy with my dA account or homework, then I'll be typing up the story. :3**

**3) REVIEWS WILL MAKE ME UPDATE. That's probably the only thing that gets me going is reviews.**


	2. Why Orochimaru Sensei Can't Get a Girl

**Hoi! Yeah, I didn't forget. XD I was sort of thinking about it all day in school, so I hope you like what I've come up with. 8D**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be like, action/adventure/romance/humor NOT a bunch of drama kind of stuff. XD**

"Please,"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, Kakashi-Kun! I swear it won't be as horrible as it sounds!" Rin begged and clasped her hands together.

"Rin-Chan, I don't care if he's Sensei or Obito or anyone!" Kakashi exclaimed. "I don't like these kinds of games and bets. They're so stupid and lame."

"But I already promised Kurenai that I'd get you to gather points on however far along they're going." Rin said.

Kakashi's eyes bugged out of his head and he began to glare at her. She never really got glared at by him, but she hadn't cared right then and there. All she needed was Kakashi to help her gather points for helping her friends out. Kakashi had one icy glare, and it scared the heck out of just about anyone, but not Rin. She could definitely get dangerous when needed, so she glared right back. When that wasn't working, she sighed and resumed her begging hand signs again.

"It was out of my hands. Kurenai told me that she wasn't doing it alone and made me promise to get you into it!" Rin stated sadly. "And if you were a good boyfriend, you'd help me out with this."

"No way," Kakashi snapped. "I hate all that romance stuff and getting Obito involved just wouldn't be helping any of us!"

"Well, fine." Rin sighed. She got up and began to walk away. "I guess I could get Gai to help me out then."

"Gai," he repeated and his eyes bugged out of his head. "No way is he helping you with this! You asked **me** and that's who's helping you."

"Thank you, Kakashi-Kun!" Rin shouted with glee and gave him a big hug.

"What've I gotten myself into?" he asked himself aloud.

\[=]/

Anko played over the words in her head just about a thousand times. _"Anko Mitarashi, I give you the triple-dog-dare of confessing to Obito Uchiha in at least two weeks."_ Nothing could be as horrible as how this was going to turn out for her. Hopefully, her sensei wasn't following her. The last thing Anko wanted to go wrong was someone who didn't want her getting too attached to an Uchiha to ruin everything. No sir, he was not ruining this for her. Anko looked up and saw the Uchiha that had been racing through her mind all day in front of her.

He was training like he normally did. What made her smile and feel so relieved was that she hadn't seen his sensei within miles of him! Anko walked over calmly and began demanding things to herself through thought. _Make it quick and easy! No stuttering, no beating around the bush, and definitely no blushing! If you blush, he touches your forehead and you pass out like an idiot. Do not act like an idiot, Mitarashi. DO NOT!_ Once she finally made her way up to Obito, she couldn't help but begin rubbing her foot into the ground. She didn't scold herself about that, though.

"Hi Obito-Kun." she said calmly.

"Oihayo Anko-Chan," Obito replied, stopped throwing his kunai and smiled at her.

"So, uhm, I needed to tell you something."Anko started, gulping down her fears. "It's sort of important too."

"Well, what is it?" Obito asked with a raised brow.

"I sort of, uhm, I kind of…I don't know how to put this, but…uh…" she started again, biting her bottom lip.

_Just spit it out! Three simple words!_ Anko scolded herself in her thoughts and looked up at Obito. He looked so confused, and for him, that was normal. But this time, if she didn't get to the point fast enough, he'd probably go messed up in the head and pass out of confusion. Gulping just as much as she could, she found her mouth getting dry. She felt very awkward in the position. For once in her life, she wished that Orochimaru would just go ahead and take her away. Once she found her confidence, she began to grin.

"Obito-Kun, I-"

"Anko!" she heard a yell from behind her.

"Oh boy," Anko whispered and her eyes bugged out as she screwed her head around. "Sensei, why now,"

"Anko, your apartment has been shut, so you have to come with me for a day or two." Orochimaru said.

"Why's it been shut out?" Anko asked.

"Someone above you let their shower run before they went on a mission." He replied. "Now come on. I have dinner cooking!"

"B-But Sensei, I need to tell Obito-Kun something!" she exclaimed.

"No, because you need to tell me how the gopher tastes, Anko."

"N-Nani?"

Orochimaru picked her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. Anko began struggling in his grasp. After she stopped, she let out a depressing sigh and looked at Obito with a huge blush spread across her face. He was so confused; it was unbearable to her to know she was the one that caused it. It helped that she knew Orochimaru was part of that, but more was just around the corner. She could feel it. Anko mouthed that she wouldn't eat the gopher, which Obito (strangely) sighed in relief to. Why would he care if she had to eat any gopher?

"Can I talk to you later, Obito-Kun?" she asked.

"Yeah, sure," Obito grinned and nodded.

"Arigatou!" she exclaimed.

\[=]/

Kakashi and Rin were counting up points on a giant tree branch that was far up above from Obito. As Kakashi sighed, he took a point off of Anko's sheet. He knew her for a quite a while, but knew more about her crush on Obito for years.

"Poor Anko," Rin whispered to herself. "Alright, I guess we should go for Kurenai now, right?"

"Yep," Kakashi sighed and they moved on.

\[=]/

Kurenai marched straight toward the Sarutobi residence. No way was she going to lose to Anko at this. Of course, Kurenai loved the girl like her own sister, but she had no idea that she was going to be dared back. She sighed, but kept on walking. _There, I'm almost to his house. Now, just three simple words and it's over._ Right when Kurenai was just about to knock on the door, Asuma stepped out and looked straight at her, lollipop in his mouth and all.

"What do you need?" he sighed as she stepped back.

"I just have to tell you something." She said. "Asuma, I _hate_ you."

Kurenai blinked at what she had just said. Was she really so adapted to making fun of him and picking on him that she had actually said "I hate you"? Asuma looked at her strangely and swished the lollipop to the opposite side of his mouth.

"What I meant to say was that I lo-lo-_loathe_ you." Kurenai said angrily and smacked her head with her hand.

"You came all the way over here just to tell me you hate me?" Asuma asked.

"Never mind!" Kurenai exclaimed and stomped away angrily.

Asuma watched her form decrease as she stamped the other way. That girl could get in ridiculous moods sometimes, but those two little slips just confused the heck out of him. Why on earth would she have just come over to his house to tell him she hated him?

"Well, it looks like _someone's_ having their monthly problem." Asuma muttered.

_**To be Continued**_

Mmk, so…I hope you liked this chapter! 8D

Sorry, my stories aren't normally so short.

So, anyways, I was thinking, what would you guys want more of in this fic? Take a vote, please! ^.~

**1) ObiAnko**

**2) KakaRin**

**3) AsuKure**

Thanks! And remember…R&R!


	3. An Idea

**Kk, so here I go! :3 Sorry I'm so late for uploading! DX PLEASE REVIEW. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**\[=]/**

Anko was sitting at the table, playing with the fork and spoon. She was thinking of ways to tell Obito. Dumb Orochimaru was preparing "dinner". This wasn't the day she had in mind.

"One more minute," Orochimaru squealed like a girl as he looked at his rodent.

"Sensei," Anko asked, leaning over the head of the chair. "Please don't make me eat that thing!"

"I'm sorry, but you should really start eating much healthier things like gophers." Orochimaru said, turning away from his boiling rodent.

"How is that thing healthy?" she asked with a raised brow.

Silence…

"…It is in my family." Orochimaru replied finally with a shrug.

"Augh," Anko huffed as she sunk back into the chair.

She began hoping that the last thirty-five seconds would never arrive. Sadly, that wish didn't come true. The snaky man came back with a skip in his step and a full tray of gopher. Anko had already, unwillingly, set the table and gotten a big knife.

"So," he began while cutting up the gopher. "What were you talking to the Uchiha about?"

"N-Nani," Anko inquired with her eyes bugging out.

"The Uchiha, you were talking to him today." Orochimaru repeated much more bluntly. "What were you talking to him about?"

"Well, I…" she began, starting to gulp and blush a bit.

_Oh man! He'll ruin __**everything **__if I tell him! What do I do?_ Anko screamed in her mind. _Wait, lies, __**lies! **__He's the one always telling me that lying is the first step at becoming as strong as him! _Just as that thought hatched in her mind, her eyes shot open at Orochimaru digesting the gopher's head. She wanted to throw up so bad.

"W-What you got there, Sensei?" she managed to ask with a sheepish smile.

"Gopher head's the best part, girl." Orochimaru stated after swallowing. "Now, what were you saying about Obito?"

"Oh, that I was asking him about…" Anko searched her mind quickly for something he would approve of. "I was asking, uh…i-if he wanted too…train with me?"

"Really," he asked as Anko bobbed her head slowly, hoping he'd believe it. "Good!"

Anko sighed in relief and dug her head into her arms. When her sensei began piling gopher onto her plate, she squeaked and jumped back.

"Th-That's ok, Sensei," she said, quietly climbing out of her chair. "I-I have a full day tomorrow anyways. I might as well go train or something to get ready for anything that may go hay-wire."

"Whatever you say," he replied with a shrug. "Just be back here by at least ten, alright?"

"Yes sir," she said with a bow before walking out the door.

As she strode on the sidewalk, Anko looked around for Obito. It was dinner time, so he'd only be at…

"Ichiraku,"

\[=]/

Kurenai walked around the dark village, looking for the sucker-sucking Sarutobi. The lights were bright and covered with beautiful lamp shades. She walked and walked until finally, he was at the dango shop. She smirked and strode right up the seat across from him. Asuma looked up from his stick of dumplings and saw the Yuuhi girl on the other side of him. His mouth continued as a straight line for a few seconds…then he went back to his dango. She grimaced and stood up. Asuma watched as she sat right next to him. His eyes glued dully to her angry face.

"Why are you following me?" he asked before tearing a piece of his dango with his teeth.

"Why won't you talk to me?" she backfired.

"Well, if I start to get along with you, you'll talk me into paying the bill, Kurenai." He answered and swallowed his dango. "Your turn,"

"My answer's easy." Kurenai replied. "I want to get along with my favorite, peach-lipped shorty."

Asuma frowned angrily. He didn't like being called short. He was only about six inches smaller than everyone else, but Kurenai would tease him if he stepped too far. He dropped his dango and gawked at her. Kurenai was given some dango and began eating. Asuma had finished, so he just pushed his plate away from himself and unwrapped a root beer lollipop, sticking it in his mouth. As Kurenai watched him push the plate away, she looked at the paper that was under it.

"What's that?" she asked.

"What's what?" he replied.

"That paper. What is it?" Kurenai repeated her question.

"Oh, uh…" Asuma said as he read the flyer. "It says stuff about the Tanabata."

Asuma handed it to Kurenai, who accepted it and read it.

**TANABATA FESTIVAL**

Join us on July 7th to celebrate the Milky Way's story throughout Konohagakure on the west side of the village.

There will be food stands, games, and, of course, the Tanabata wishing!

Come to the Festival in your best kimono!

Kurenai handed it back to Asuma and thought over her plan thoroughly. She smiled in an evil way that made Asuma cringe. She looked over at him before diving into her dango. Asuma just kept watching her to make sure she wouldn't pounce and kill him in an instant. After a while, Kurenai finished her dumplings and she and Asuma waited for a waiter to come by. Soon, Kakashi and Rin came by and were offered some dango.

That was when Asuma and Kurenai left. With each other. This was never normal.

"Silence is a friend to Kurenai, huh?" Rin asked Kakashi with a smile.

"Yeah…" Kakashi pulled out his notepad. "So Kurenai and Asuma?"

"Zero."

\[=]/

Obito was helping Minato up in his office. They were on the floor with about thirty piles of papers around them. It had been after dinner, and Anko had successfully joined him, but didn't gather enough courage to tell him she loved him.

"Sensei…" Obito heaved a heavy sigh and leaned back. "Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, go ahead." Minato replied as he looked up.

"Well, Anko…she was talking to me today twice…and she kept confusing me." he explained.

"Maybe she…" Minato started then looked at Obito, who was completely oblivious to anything. "Follow me, Obito."

Minato opened up the windows and made Obito look down at his son and the Hyuga child. They were both two years old and playing tackle. Naruto chuckled as he pounced onto Hinata's back and turned her around on the ground. He smirked at her while pinning her down. Hinata blushed beyond belief and almost fainted. Naruto snickered and heaved her up with him. She smiled and tackled him back, but once he had his turn of being pinned, Naruto kissed her nose.

"N-Naruto-Kun!" Hinata exclaimed and leapt off of him.

"Sorry Hina-Chan," he chuckled and stood up with her. "But it's the only way I could win."

He quickly grabbed her hands and smiled, too which she smiled shyly and looked downward just a bit in a dreamy way. Obito turned back to Minato, who was grinning.

"I don't get it."

**Mmk, that's all for now. :D**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Tanabata Hype

**Hiya! Thanks for reviewing! ^.^**

**THESE MAY BE COMING UP LATE! I'm working on a few other fics at the same time, so I'd like to apologize for any soon delay ^^;**

**Sorry about THIS chapter being late too! . Just a few too many things to do…**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Naruto. If I did, NaruHina, ObiAnko, KakaRin, SasuSaku, and all those other awesome pairs would be cannon.**

\[=]/

"What do you mean you want to go to the Tanabata festival?" Orochimaru asked his student as he lowered the paper to look at her.

"Sensei, I live on my own now." Anko stated. "I mean, I need this day off! I have stuff to do and I can't help that day."

"What's so important that you have to ditch me?" he inquired.

Anko's eyes widened and a blush spread. She was at a loss of words. She didn't know how to explain the whole Obito situation! What do you say? "I've fallen in love with the target and can't help you because I want to confess my love to him on the festival night?" Oh yeah, _that'll_ work! An idea hit her and she shook her head clear. With a smile gracing her face, Orochimaru cocked a brow at her odd attitude.

"Sensei…" Anko began.

"Yes?" he queried.

"I'm having cramps and the blood won't stop rushing."

His eyes had fear in them. She had him now! If anyone was good at making others uncomfortable, it was her! He let out a scared sigh and looked at her.

"Training's canceled." He stated. "Whatever you want, you get!"

Orochimaru made a mad dash for it and Anko smirked. As she turned around, a pair of orange goggles met her. She froze and looked at the face with a blush emanating from her complexion. There stood Obito Uchiha. He chuckled and waved at her. She waved back. Obito grinned his goofy grin, making her stomach do flips. _Why is he so freakin' cute?"_ she thought repeatedly as the blood left her legs and scrambled to her face. He frowned, concerned, and put his hand to her forehead.

"Are you ok, Anko-Chan?" he asked. "You said something about the blood rushing earlier."

"You heard that?" she squeaked.

"Well, yeah." He shrugged. "Hey, I was wondering if you were going to the Tanabata festival."

"Uh, yeah." She nodded. "Why?"

"Maybe we could hang out at it?" Obito grinned, tilted his head and put his face in hers.

She wanted to hug and kiss him right then and there. He could be so adorable and he didn't even have to try. She backed up a bit, smiled to the ground and nodded. Obito grinned and trapped her in a bear hug. There was a difference in strength. He was a thirteen year old boy who wasn't buff or weak but, I guess you'd say, muscular. She was an eleven year old girl. She wasn't scrawny or weak, but her muscles didn't show. She was pretty strong and amazingly energetic, but his grasp had her squeaking, it was so strong! He finally let her down after what seemed like an eternity.

"Thanks Anko-Chan!" Obito saluted.

She giggled, saluting back. "No problem, Obito-Kun."

She was looking forward to July.

\[=]/

Kurenai walked over to the Hokage's room and knocked. There was a gruff voice telling her to come in, so she obeyed. After entering and closing the door, she was surprised to find no hokage…but his stupid son. She gave him a dull look. He sat at the Hokage's desk with the hat on his head. He looked serious. Kurenai sighed and strutted to the desk.

"What on earth would you be doing?" she queried.

"I'm the Hokage's son, so I have the right to sit here." Asuma replied.

"You're not the _only_ son of the Hokage, baka." She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips.

"There you go getting all pouty and sassy again!" he said, irritated and held his cranium.

"Where's your brother?" Kurenai sighed.

"Why do you want to know?"

"So I can talk to someone, oh I don't know…**sane**?"

"Daichi is no saner than I am!" Asuma screamed.

Kurenai lifted an eyebrow at him. He went wide-eyed then angry, closing his eyes.

"Wait, wait! That came out wrong!"

"I bet it did." she replied sarcastically.

"What are you doing here anyway?" Asuma exclaimed.

"I came to ask if you wanted to hang out with us." Kurenai answered.

"Who is 'us'?" he queried.

"Rin, Anko and I," she said. "We're going to the mall."

"No!" he yelled. "The last time you made me go to the mall, I had to hold all your stuff!"

"Well, doi!" she said. "What else are boys good for at the mall?"

"You guys could try on bikinis…" Asuma gained a perverted smirk.

"Can I see that soda can?" Kurenai pointed to the not opened one.

"Sure," Asuma tossed it to her.

"Thanks."

Kurenai shook it hard and opened it right at his face. Soda spewed across the desk and had a direct hit! After it stopped, he spit it out of his mouth as she smirked and drank it.

"Perverts are stupid." She stated. "And we're trying on kimonos. You can see us in some sexy, silky ones. Deal?"

"Hmmm…deal." He said, shaking her hand.

\[=]/

"Itadaikimasu!" Obito exclaimed with a grin as he unclasped his hands.

Kakashi cocked a brow at him. Obito slurped his noodles up like a moron. It was the stupidest, most abnormal thing he had ever seen in his life. He shook his head and tugged down his mask. Obito looked at it as a noodle strained from his mouth. He slurped it up when Kakashi snapped his neck in his direction to glare at him. Gai had passed by, climbing onto a stool. Obito grinned and saluted the spandex wearer.

"How is your fine morning?" Gai queried.

"Amazing!" Obito replied.

"Ok," Kakashi shrugged, continuing to eat his noodles.

"Alien!" Gai squealed like a girl when he saw Kakashi's mask around his neck.

"Eh?" Obito and Kakashi inquired.

Gai ran away, still squealing. The two teammates looked at each other and shrugged. In a matter of minutes, Gai came back with Anko by the wrist.

"What is so important you had to drag me away from kimono shopping?" Anko exclaimed angrily.

"Look! Alien!" he screamed once more as he pointed at Kakashi.

Anko went between Obito and Kakashi and looked at his face. She shrugged and turned to Obito with a raised brow. He shrugged back. Anko now had an angry look. She was shaking too. The goggle wearing boy smirked and watched as the violet-haired girl walked up to Gai. She grabbed him by the shirt and punched him right in the jaw. When he fell down and lifted his head, she exploded.

"What the heck is wrong with you? We've all seen him like that!" she screamed. "I'm going shopping, so **DON'T** follow me!"

Gai looked from the steaming Anko to the two boys in front of him. He lifted himself up, wiping off his clothing. He sat back on his stool and snickered.

"Someone's bloods probably rushing like mad, eh Obito?" Gai laughed as Kakashi chuckled softly.

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Her period, stupid." Kakashi said before gulping down some ramen.

"What does grammar have to do with Anko?" Obito asked confusedly.

"You idiot!" Kakashi slammed his head against the wall. "You're going to Rin's health class next time she teaches it at the hospital!"

"What does an end mark have to do with health?" he exclaimed. "I'm confused!"

"What else is new?" the neck-masked boy muttered sarcastically.

**Alright! Next time…KIMONO SHOPPING! D**

**REVIEW!**


	5. Oh, the Health Classes

**Thanks for all the awesome reviews you guys! ;D **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto…or Obito…Anko owns Obito w and Hinata owns Naruto. XD**

\[=]/

"I hate this." Asuma complained as he walked with the girls.

They were inside a huge mall. Seriously, it was like the Hokage Tower except triple-sized. Something told him that it would take a little over two or three hours for the girls to find everything. Rin got time off from the hospital for a shopping spree, so there was no telling how much crap he'd have to carry. He was sauntering with his hands in his pockets. He made himself look shorter than he usually looked. Kurenai was grimacing at him by now.

"We just entered the store, so shut up!" she muttered angrily.

"I thought it was a _mall_." He taunted.

"Come here!" she grabbed his wrist and dragged him over to the 'young woman's issues' store. "Go on without us! This'll take a while."

"Anything but that! Come on! I'm so sorry!" Asuma begged.

"Too late," Kurenai smirked as they walked through the door.

Once the bell on the store's door dinged and the two were out of sight, Anko and Rin broke out in laughter. They continued to go up and down halls, looking through sorts of kimonos and obis. They drifted through the stores one by one, looking over every little article of clothing. Kurenai joined them in a matter of moments with a traumatized Asuma in tow.

"What'd you do to him?" Rin queried.

"I explained the whole tampon process to him," she shrugged. "Did you guys find anything?"

"Not yet," Anko answered, shaking her head.

"This'll be a long day, won't it?" Asuma asked, trying to wipe away his memory.

"More than likely," Rin giggled, "then I have health classes afterwards. Kakashi's making Obito come, too."

"Maybe _I'll_ go," Asuma stated.

"I have a feeling you've already learned about it."

\[=]/

"Tell me why I have to go with you again?"

Obito was dragging Kakashi over to Orochimaru's training grounds. Anko had been acting somewhat strange lately and he wanted to get to the bottom of it. He suspected Orochimaru had something to do with it all. I mean, the guy was a total creep! This caused Obito to be a bit afraid of him, but he wouldn't admit that to Kakashi.

"Because…you…love me?"

Kakashi cocked a brow and shook his head. They got to Orochimaru's training grounds quickly and found the freaky snake-man quite fast.

"Hey Orochimaru-San," Obito began.

Orochimaru turned and faced him. "What do you want, Uchiha?"

"Do you know why Anko's been acting so weird lately?" he queried.

The snake-man shook right then and there. This caused Kakashi and Obito to raise identical confused brows. Orochimaru shook his head quickly and began to stutter and talk nervously.

"I-I have n-no idea what your t-talking about, O-O-Obito! Heh, heh…" he stated nervously. "No c-clue…"

He ran away. Orochimaru…_the_ Orochimaru…ran away from little children. Kakashi crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head.

"I told you," Kakashi stated, "period."

"What is that?"

\[=]/

They finally found kimonos! Rin had a black one with pink flowers on it. The obi was red and wrapped around nicely. Anko's was purple with small, white flowers on the sleeves and just underneath the obi, which was a dark shade of green. Kurenai's was red with multi-colored flowers. It had a black obi with a yellow rope tied around it. They all looked very beautiful in their kimonos, but they wouldn't let Asuma leave. They ended up taking about an hour or so just to find everything. They checked out and walked to Rin's place. They stashed their kimonos and obis and headed to the hospital where they met Kakashi and Obito.

"We've been waiting!" Obito exclaimed.

There were a lot of girls—around age 11—there. They were all sitting on the floor, so Anko sat right next to Obito, Kurenai made Asuma sit next to Kakashi while she sat next to _him_. Rin came up to the front of the room and put her hands together.

"Hi everyone," she greeted them with a bright smile. "Now, who had a parent force them here?"

A handful raised their hands.

"How about a sensei?"

Most of the room raised their hands.

"How many of you _are_ a sensei or someone who made a friend or rival go?"

Kakashi and a few senseis raised their hands.

"How many of you came for the heck of it?"

Anko, Kurenai and Asuma raised their hands.

"How many of you are Obito and have no clue whatsoever why you're here?" she smirked.

Obito raised his hand with a huge smile on his face. Kakashi face-palmed while Rin giggled to herself. Anko snickered a little bit. Obito looked around, seeing that he was the only one with a raised hand. His hands rested on his hips.

"Am I the only Obito here?" he queried. "Why does everyone hate that name?"

"Shut up!" Kakashi exclaimed.

"Fine!" Obito yelled.

"Thank you, teammates," Rin sighed in a happy way. "Alright, so does anyone know what a period is?"

Most everyone raised their hands. Obito's was especially high. Rin knew if she didn't pick him, she'd never hear the end of it. She went ahead and picked him, to which he showed a very, very, _very_ happy expression.

He grinned, "It comes at the end of a sentence."

Kakashi sighed out, "Obito, that's not what we're talking about—"

"Hey, you shut up!" he exclaimed.

Anko giggled and patted his back. He could be oblivious…a lot. Rin sweat dropped and shook her head.

"Sorry, but that's not it, Obito-Kun." she stated.

"Aww…"

"You see, it's—"

(5 MINUTES LATER)

"OMIGOSH!" Obito screamed. "You **bleed** from the inside? And you don't **die**? How the heck do you even _do_ that?"

"You _really_ wanna hear the process?" Anko inquired with a slight smirk on her face.

"Not really," Obito almost hurled.

"Well, you're staying for it." Kakashi stated.

"Ugh…" he groaned.

Rin explained the whole pregnancy thing as well as the eggs. Obito asked so many questions, it amazed everyone. Anko smiled to herself every time he asked a new one. Kakashi leaned behind Obito as he jabbered his head off with his query.

"Why do you like him?" Kakashi whispered to Anko.

"I honestly have no idea," she snickered.

**Alright, the ending was pretty suckish, I admit. XP sorry.**

**ANYWAYS!**

**I hope you liked this! The next update probably won't be for a while. ^^; So, PLEASE enjoy until next time, ok?**


End file.
